1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of performing wireless communication. Moreover, the present invention relates to a program applied to a miniature electronic, such as, for example, a notebook type personal computer or a PDA (personal digital assistant), which is capable of performing wireless communication and which is easily carried.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a network device such as a wired LAN device is provided. The network device is used for connecting a computer to a network. By connecting the computer to a network such as Internet or the like, it is possible to acquire information from other computers on the network and to share information with the other computers. In many personal computers, an operating system for supporting a network connecting function is used. Therefore, even a user who does not have technical knowledge relating to networks can connect a computer to a network such as Internet or the like.
In recent years, a miniature information processing device such as a notebook type personal computer or a PDA is capable of discovering an access point of a wireless LAN existing in the surroundings under the usage environment, and of carrying out a network connection via the access point. Further, a function of visually carrying out monitoring of a network has been achieved as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 11-231997.
However, when the portable personal computer, the PDA, or the like described above is carried to use, a communication environment must be recognized on a wireless device in the surroundings. However, there has been the problem that the recognition thereof cannot be easily carried out in a prior art.